The subject herein generally relates to a system and method to manage a quality of delivery of healthcare to a patient, and more specifically, to automatically track reduction of health risk to the patient with progression through a protocol to treat the patient.
Hospitals and other medical facilities (e.g., imaging centers, cardiology treatment centers, emergency rooms, surgical suites, etc.) include various workflows to deliver diagnosis or treatment to admitted patients. These workflows are comprised of events that employ various resources, such as imaging rooms, physicians, nurses, radiologists, cardiologists, clinicians, technicians, etc.
Typically, delivery of medical care includes criticality to a time of delivery (such as to prevent irreversible damage or likelihood of mortality). For example, in the case of cardiac care, delivery of critical care with respect to a cardiac failure can have an estimated time criticality of less than 4 hours to prevent irreversible damage and patient mortality. As such, cardiac car remains a significant health care issue, where first diagnosis can happens in the emergency medical department. There are also numerous other critical medical conditions that similarly require urgent medical intervention within a significantly short period of time.
A certain known method of standard of care can be referred to as “evidence based medicine” that includes integrating individual clinical expertise with evidence based external best practices. However, at least one problem of the evidence based medicine technique can include how to integrate clinical expertise with evidence based external best practices in view of a growth rate of clinical knowledge that exceeds human ability to assimilate.
The above-mentioned problem can be addressed by the subject matter described herein in the following description.